


Oh My?

by Rey_CaP_15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan keep calling Hyunjin Baby/Babyboy, Edging, I can’t say that there’s no Daddy Kink, I’m bad at writing porn, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, The real sex happen for the quarter last of the story, blowjob, the rest of it is pretty much edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_CaP_15/pseuds/Rey_CaP_15
Summary: After performing, Jisung found out that they are missing one outfit with the staff. Who’s the one who is missing in action now?(Hyunjin and Chan fucks in studio right after they’re on stage)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 130





	Oh My?

**Author's Note:**

> If I sin then we can sin together.
> 
> My ancestors already turning inside their graves when I wrote this. Please enjoy my second attempt at writing smut

It’s a very interesting day, actually. They had hi-touch with fans and had exhilarating concerts at the end of the day. Jumping to their songs, interacting with the fans, and gliding through the floor. It’s a mess but aren’t they happy to be it. 

And let me tell you the joy of almost ripping off their stage’s clothes.  The feeling of air going through their skin after throwing away their leather pants, drenched shirt, and harness . It’s incomparable. It’s another level of relief. It almost on level with drinking cold iced tea, or cold drinks in general, after running for PE. And changing into a fresh casual pants and shirts?  Just like wearing a warm just-ironed shirt when you’re still a mere babe. 

Jisung watched as the staff listing their clothes. Inside his warm grey sweater. The other members already changed too. He also helped counting over the clothes. Yet there’s still one shirt gone. He can  dimly hear the staff bickering over it. Then who’s the one who haven’t changed yet? “Is there anyone who still hasn’t changed yet?”

“No idea. But one thing for sure that we lost two members.” Minho nodded, his face blank and somewhat unreadable.

“Hey. Haven’t you seen Chan hyung and Hyunjin?” Felix asked, popping his head up behind the sofa. The three of them looked at each other, sighing in an agreement that precedes from the spoken one. A tad bit annoyed. 

“Well, we can pack those clothes ourselves later.  We might stay a little bit longer”

* * *

“Take it well, Baby. Don’t you love this?”

Hyunjin gagged. Kneeling down between Chan’s crotch, warming up his dick. In that dim lit studio, he can’t see shit. His vision blocked by a silk white shirt. Chan‘s shirt. His smell masking him when he take a deep breath. Making his own member nudging  painfully in his tight sweater pants. And that pain only increase when he feel Chan’s foot stepping on his hard dick. He moaned. Friction from that making beads of precum leaking from his hard on, making a wet dark spot on his grey pants. He shivered, clawing on the older’s stiff thigh. Only a soft whine heard, muffled by the dick inside his mouth. Big hand caressing his jawline, rubbing at one spot on his neck. He moaned, from his sweaty white t-shirt Chan can see his pink nipples perked up. The other hand patting his head, ruffling the messy black fluff of a hair. 

“Such a pretty slut. So thirsty for my dick. Aren’t you Jinnie?” He hummed. The younger man below him now teary eyed. But the view was worth it. Plump pink lips swallowing his massive cock, drool trailing from the corner of his lips. His cheeks hollows when he suck the life out of him. And on his feet, he can feel the hard wet bulge that the younger had have for a while. He gave it a little nudge before kneading it with his feet. Hyunjin gasped. His legs spreading more, crotch grinding the floor, and chest rubbing on his legs. Chan moved his feet away from the younger’s dick and shuddered at the sight. 

“Ahh… You’re doing so well, Baby. So perfect for me.” He lean down, stomach churned, growling right on the younger’s ear. Breath tingling Hyunjin’s jawline. He can feel his dick more sensitive inside the warm fuckhole that Hyunjin’s mouth is. His blond hair messy and wet, sweat trailing both his rock hard abs and his back. Pants steady, and hands on the younger’s head. Grip on his black hair strong, finger massaging Hyunjin’s scalp. Making sure his pace is steady. Making sure that it’s going the way he wants. 

“Be a good boy for me, Hyunjin. Swallow it all.” He whined, gagging on his hyung’s cock that grew big inside of him. His tears making a roundish wet spot on the make-do blindfold he wear. Whining on how deep his hyung’s dick went. And to think that he hasn’t reach the base. Chan push his head down. Rough.

“Ah.. It’s so tight” Chan groaned. The tip is hitting the back of his throat. He wanted to gag, he know he can’t last long with that big thick rod. And how he wanted to come. He can hear a sing song purr from on top of him. Chan’s dick inside his throat is now throbbing and bigger than before, curved up. He caress Chan’s calf,  slowly going to his thigh. His nose prickled by the older’s bush. 

“You’re so fucking good for me, Jinnie” He winced when Chan pulling his hair. Keeping him from not paying attention to the dick that’s deep throating him. Going on like the way how fast Chan wants. Hyunjin can feel Chan’s breathing faster. The hot rod in his mouth feel heavy on his tongue. How he wanted to bob his head and milk the cum out of Chan’s massive dick until it rained on his face and filling his throat.  With his head held still he only have a limited movements, yet he took his chance, he try to move his tongue along the shaft .

“Fuck, Hyunjin. Please…” Chan moaned, he tossed his head back. His voice raspy and wet, and talking about wet let’s not forget the unattended dick of Hyunjin. He wished to caress those 

exquisite carved adonis in front of him. At least see his face suffering on edge. 

“Ahh… Hyunjin…” Chan’s grip moved to the chair, he pull his head back. Finally gaining his movement he swirl his tongue on the length. Licking the shaft and grazing his teeth, so slow. Blowing cold breath on the tip, before licking it like a child did to lollipop. But Chan shoving his dick back on the warmth of his throat. Thrusting his hip  rhythmically to Hyunjin’s mouth, fucking him. His moans is a melody to his ears. 

“Baby boy, please. I’m so close. Aahh… Please” Chan gripping the chair like his life depended on it. Knuckles turn white and his leg shivering. He was so close. So close that it almost painful. Correct that. It’s so painful to him. Looking at his Hyunjin with half lidded eyes, his sight hazy with him in euphoric state. That alone making him want to throw that pretty face on his knees and thrust into that tight hole fast and hard. His lips apart from thinking about it. Following with gasps and moans when Hyunjin massaging his balls.  His dick hot when Hyunjin forcing himself and pulled back, leaving a weblike trail of saliva from his lips .

“Hyunjinnie. Shit…” Hyunjin’s face flushed. Mouth red and breath heavy. He didn’t even realize he cried during him blowing Chan. He didn’t do anything yet to him, but his hand feel the shuddering legs of his hyung. He discarded his blindfold, throwing it away, his sight hazy after so long. On that blurry vision, he sees the man in front of him sitting still. Chest moving up and down. His limp body glazed with sweat, making his muscles seem more toned. The dim lighting  barely show his expression. Biting his lower lips, which’s red and wet. Brow furrowed. And his half-lidded eyes piercing through Hyunjin’s soul.

“Chan are you okay?” 

Chan’s dick still standing tall and big. Throbbing on his abs. Almost gigantic looking from his perspective. His chest puffed up and down. And all he can think is how enthralling the man in front of him looked like. Low growl heard from the blond man. And for a slight second, Hyunjin catch a glimpse of Chan. Being a feral like predator right before he pounced on him. “Argh! Chan! What are y-“

Hyunjin lips still sting from earlier use. But now the beast on top of him ravishing him like no tomorrow. Their kiss was wet and dirty. Chan biting his lower lip and licking what his tongue came in contact with. Hyunjin can’t even fight back. His body limp and both of his wrists locked on top of his head, Chan’s big hand held him. His other hand choking him on his throat, and it seem like his neck is way smaller than the older’s hand. Their breath almost out but Chan still eating his mouth out. Tongue shoving into his throat, but after such a thick rod has fucked him he’s sure he can take it. They went on like that for a while. On top of each other on that almost soundless studio. Wetting the studio’s floor with their sweat. 

Hyunjin smirked when Chan finally pulled himself up. Hands beside his head. Licking his own lips. It’s so nasty how Chan’s feverish look and wet lips looked so sexy in his eyes. Saliva dropping to his sharp collarbone, pooling on its nook. He gasps when the liquid came in contact on to his skin. Hyunjin pulled his head up, his elbow supporting him. Eyes deep into the older’s. His breath warm on his neck as he whispered on his hyung’s ear. Voice sultry. “Am I already a good boy, Oppa?”

And that’s the beginning of the destruction Hyunjin’s ass. Chan devouring his neck. Hyunjin’s moans filled the room. And Chan made a mental note to record it the next time, for references. He bit onto it. Sucking it. Marking him. When he move to the other side, it’s very visible the dark bruises that he left.

“Argh, you’re so pretty Jinnie” he growled. Although Hyunjin hated when people call him pretty, Chan make him feel different. As if those words have a new meaning on Chan’s lips. The one that make him feel butterflies fluttering around inside his stomach.  Meanwhile, Chan drinking in the sight of Hyunjin’s shimmering pale skin contrasting bruises that he make . He did mean his words when he called Hyunjin beautiful. Because he is. He’s perfect for him. From that mole below his plump lips, to his gangly long legs. Hyunjin whimpered when Chan’s lips marking his sensitive spot. On his crotch he can feel the older’s cock twitching. He arched his back as his hyung hip thrusting him. It’s almost sinful how he move that hip. 

“Hyung~ Stop.” Hyunjin turned themselves over. Making him sit straight up on Chan’s lap. He licked his lips in a seductive manner. Hands on Chan’s chest, holding him down. He removes his pants, still holding him on the floor with his hand. Chan focused on making his own dick in contact with Chan’s. In turn, he grind on him. He seduce Chan with his deep gaze while taking his fingers inside his mouth. Slurping it and thrusting it. Eyes still sharp on his hyung’s. 

“I like it when you’re like that, Baby” 

“Shut up, Hyung” His hands trailing Hyunjin’s thigh. Rubbing it up and down, sent a shiver down his spine. He’s not even sure if his dick can go any harder. He shudders when Hyunjin tracing his muscles with his wet fingers. Hyunjin always talk about his pecs. But he himself doesn’t know that he has taken a liking like this. He played with his nipples until it perked up, until it turned deep red, until it hurts with a slightest touch. His other hands massaging his chest. Then he palming his abs, he take a deep breath. He was on edge. Anymore than that and he will cum. Right then, Hyunjin take his dick in his hands. He jolted and arch his back. Groaning. But nothing came out. 

“Not yet, Babe” Hyunjin grabbed his shaft hard. Nothing came out. And nothing will be out if Hyunjin keep playing him like that. His husky voice will be the death of him and his sanity if this goes on and on for hours. He’s having fun torturing him in agony like this. 

“Fuck you” Chan is a breathtaking sight. Sweaty bod and his dick is hard. Making Hyunjin wonder. If he left him like this, how hard would Chan pound on him later? But Hyunjin held himself. Knowing that the next day they have a jam packed schedule of shows and interviews. He looked very desperate right now. Almost making him think of taking Chan and plant his dick deep inside him is a good idea. But it’ll be no fun toying him for twice now, right?

“You said you want this earlier though, Channie?” Chan twitched. Hyunjin almost ridicule him, by seeing how vulnerable condition he currently is. But Chan’s hungry gaze is telling a different story. Hyunjin shuddered when he hits reality. Chan can and able to pounce him right there. Grab his hip, flip him up and they’ll go at it like rabbits. But he’s holding it up. He’s saving it for the last. And Hyunjin can feel himself close. 

“Dammit” His own cock leaking of precum. He kissed Chan. Way sloppier than earlier. It’s all tongue and saliva. Chan whimper when Hyunjin toyed with him again. Kissing his jawline until it reach his neck and leaving bite marks in revenge. If Hyunjin is pale, Chan is a ghost. Making his hickeys way more visible on him. He sat up again. Their dick rubbing each other. 

“Seeing what you like Princess?” Hyunjin scoffed while Chan rubbing his hand on his back, going down on him slow. And landed on Hyunjin’s plump ass, kneading it. His big veiny hand palming the visible tight hole as he spread the cheeks. He smacked that pale ass until it turns red while his long index finger went inside. Hyunjin’s eye went wide. Moaned at the sudden contact. Hyunjin’s nipple erected, and his dick twitched crazy. 

“Don’t be so mean!” Hyunjin bit his nipples. Growling like a feral beast in need to mate. Chan tensed when hands caressing his dick. But he’s done being the one that get savored. It’s his turn to fuck. Face mocking him and voice gruff. 

“Say that to yourself, Babyboy.” Hyunjin pull himself off, saliva trailing from his mouth to Chan’s nipple. Licking his own lips right when Chan grabbed his ass, hard. He yelped, feeling something warm nudging on his hole. Chan get up into a sitting position. Pushing the tip of his dick nudging on Hyunjin’s hole. It’s still tight. No doubt he need to stretch it out. Chan licked his finger, sucking it in with his eyes on Hyunjin’s. Making sure that he sees the thing that will torture him inside out after this. 

“Wait, Chan! Wait-“ His big eyes went dark and his vision blurry as Chan thrusting his index finger in his tight hole. He gasping on breath when he feels a swirling motion inside him. Knuckles turning white with his fists dangling on Chan’s neck. Chan chuckled when he feel the younger’s faster breathing pace when he curled his fingers down. 

“I love your voice Hyunjin. Sing for me won’t you?” Hyunjin reply him with soft whimpers. Most of the time he chanted Chan’s name. Moaning it as if it’s a spell and his life depends on it. Oh, how exhilarating it is to think how Hyunjin will squirm and went limp when he fucks him hard on this floor. One by one he inserts his other fingers.

“Fuck it. Channie~ I need you. Please stop teasing” Chan hums. He pull his fingers off the younger’s hole with a popping sound. When Chan say that Hyunjin is slick. He is slick.  Chan didn’t finger him that long for nothing, he knows and confident when he said that he’s good with what his fingers can do . And what his mouth and body can do next, is what Hyunjin must experience. Chan flipped him to his chest and pulling his ass on his face, in such a wanton position. Hyunjin’s dark hair bounce when he jolted up.

“Chan~ Fuck. Don’t be like that!” Tongue swirling around his tight hole. It is warm in a sense. Warm and broad. He might be taller than Chan, but in every other sense Chan’s way bigger than him. He twitched in response when Chan’s grazing his lips over his swollen hole. Butterflies swarming inside his abdomen when he can feel Chan’s smirking. But unlike his expectations, when Chan pulled him down he only started to kiss his nape.  Softly and  slowly . Hyunjin scoffs, leaning his back on to Chan’s chest with his ass nuzzled against Chan’s big throbbing dick. He whined, his grip to Chan’s thigh almost leave marks. It’s almost shameful how he become such a slut over a dick. But hey, with a dick like Chan’s when will you even say no?

“That’s what you get for edging me like that.” Chan giving him a light peck on his shoulders, smile on his lips. That’s sexy as fuck in Hyunjin’s eye and he’s sure glad to has enough consciousness to see that. 

Chan picking him up by his thigh, like a feather. Hyunjin landed on his knees. And he feel helpless when the older’s  painstakingly slow, making him goes down. When the tip nudging him and inserted into him, it was still fine.  But once the gigantic shaft started to inserting itself inside him was more unbearable than what he can handle . He mewl, it hurts in where it feels good.  Slowly thrusting into him, Hyunjin’s ead falls limp on Chan’s neck, where he can hear his soft hiss. 

“You’re goddamn tight” Hyunjin, legs shivering, almost can’t believe that Chan’s sheer force of will moving his ass up and down . For a moment he feels like a mere fuckhole for his entertainment. It perturbed him what will happen if he gone feral and not holding himself back like this. Chan’s hand definitely will leave a mark on his ass. Not to mention his earlier marks on their body. It won’t be gone for the whole day. 

He wasn’t kidding when he say that he is gigantic. Hyunjin can feel his own hole tight and twitching. And from Chan’s perspective he doubt he didn’t feel good. And it’s true. He wanted to move Hyunjin quick and use him like a fucksleeeve so bad.  But he can’t, knowing Hyunjin in this state already writhing under his touch, moaning on the slightest caress . Besides their sweat, he can feel Hyunjin’s drool on his pecs. Hyunjin’s already this limp. Would he be gone way over the line if Chan destroy him a bit more? Moreover, he still owe him one for teasing him earlier.  But Hyunjin’s earlier incorrigible speech become more clear, until he realizes what he said . 

“You didn’t wear condoms…” Hyunjin sound so hopeless. It’s like his life force drained. And not to mention that he’s also limp. 

“But it’s okay-“ Chan cocked his head to Hyunjin’s whispers. His voice raspy. Right where he can see his glazed eyes. “Do me hard. Don’t hold back”

“As your wish, My Prince.” Chan’s eyes go wide and dark, full of determination and lust. He pulled Hyunjin’s thigh up and push him down, hard. He can hear Hyunjin moaning and gasping for air, begging for more. And he  gladly did so. They’re on edge anyway. He fucked him hard and fast. Making his ass clapped in rhythm with his hip movements. And they were doing that for some time.  Sweat mixing with each other and their moans ringing like a melody, echoing through the dim studio . Hand marks will  surely show for a week or next on Hyunjin’s thigh. But didn’t he enjoyed  being destroyed by Chan like this. 

“Ah~ Chan~” his voice deep. As deep as Chan inside him. The throbbing feel on his dick is heavenly. Chan scoffs on what he sees. A whimpering gangly man that’s taken by him. His ass slick when he pushed inside of him. Thrusting the life out of him. The squelching sound accompanied by his moans. Before he know it, his own dick already bursting out with white and thick liquid on his chest.

For Hyunjin, it hurts where it’s feels satisfying and heavenly. His tight hole  being stretched to Chan’s shape. He lie his head, enervated and spasming rather  violently . Chan’s keep hitting his spot over and over. It feels hot. A tingling feeling all over his body that electrocuted him all over time by time. His moans and his hip can’t lie. He nip on Chan’s pale shoulder. His hands clawing on his back. Leaving scratch marks everywhere. Hell, they definitely can’t go shirtless anywhere tomorrow. He doubt he can even walk  properly after this. 

“Fuck. Hyunjin, I’ll come” Hyunjin nodded, head still limp over his hyung’s shoulder. Feeling that he’s out of words to say. Their skin clapped against each other. His dick hard and throbbing. He’s also fucking close. Chan grip is strong both on his thigh or his hip. He picking him up that easy and plopping him down. The sound of his ass squelching in Chan’s dick was another level of porn.

Right when Chan slowing down his pace did he feel something warm gushing inside him. Filling him up until the brim and dripping out of his outstretched hole. Hyunjin already came twice now, his body spasming like corn kernels in the pan. Chan let out a deep sigh as he pulled his dick out with a pop. His face gleaming under the dim light of the studio. They stayed like that for a while, Hyunjin’s body limp on Chan’s chest. On his back, Hyunjin can feel Chan’s steadying heartbeat. When Chan focusing on the clock he came in a realization that they need to clean up this place and themselves. And after the mess that they make. 

“We fucked up, aren’t we Jinnie?” He chuckled, his voice hoarse. 

“ Literally ,” he giggled, “Let’s wear our clothes back on and go. I want to sleep, Hyung~” His own voice croaky, followed by a cute yawn. 

“Hmm.  Let’s dress up and I’ll carry you to the car,” Chan paused, looking at the already snoozing Hyunjin, “I’ll carry you to the dorm if I have to”

“Sleep tight, Hyunjinnie” Chan give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

  


* * *

  


Chan went out with Hyunjin on his arms. He’s thankful for whoever put a towel in the studio. He dried himself and Hyunjin off before putting themselves on their grey sweater. He tied his earlier silk shirt on his arms. But instead of empty halls, dozen of eyes staring at him welcomed him. Everyone on already changed into a sweatpants and shirt. And for a moment, Chan feel breezy on his back for not bringing a change of shirt. 

“Care to explain what you’re doing fucking around with our main dancer inside that room?”

Chan  awkwardly laugh it off. I mean, how can he tell his members? That they’re fucking? But if he bullshitting a lie, it doesn’t change the fact that they are fucking though.

Changbin untied and throw Chan’s drenched shirt to a bag. 

“Let’s call it lucky that the staff already went home.” Minho crossed his arms. It’s not that he annoyed that Chan’s fucking Hyunjin. He’s  just annoyed that Chan fucking Hyunjin FOR AN HOUR. 

Chan apologizes to everybody and they went on to their car. Didn’t even bother to wearing a shirt or anything to cover his torso. 

“Next time, at least, look at the time and book a hotel.” Jisung scoffed on the shotgun. Chan only chuckled with Hyunjin nuzzling on his neck beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend who requested me this pairings and this fic. Thank you for giving me a dynamic that almost lacks content. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome 
> 
> Check out [my Tumblr ](https://reyuchap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
